To Hate the one you Love
by chibi Nataly
Summary: Bra has to stay at the sons for christmas vacation. the problem? It hasn't been to long since she cheated on Goten. Can they work out their problems or will they kill each other? It's a GotenBra
1. Why are you here?

Well I figure I should write this while inspiration is still fresh. I have to go to my family's Christmas party in one hour and I'm kind of bored so, you know

Oh and of course I do NOT own Dbz… you know It always surprises me that we put a disclaimer up- I mean doesn't the site itself already do it for us? Oh well I guess It'll be a mystery for ever and why the heck am I going on for?

Read, Review but most of all- Enjoy!

** To hate the one you love**

By: chibi Nataly

* * *

The 17 year old Goten didn't exactly look happy. On the contrary he looked… miserable.

"Oh no, Mr. Son that one is extra important I think I want it closer to my room." – Her voice wasn't annoying- no, on the contrary it was like a princess' and maybe THAT was the problem.

Goten looked over at the scene going on in his living room. Disgusting,

Was the word that came to mind. She'd wrapped Goku up in her little pinky and now the strongest fighter in the universe was a mere boy toy to the spoiled 'princess'

He sighed, It's not like HE cared. He had warned them not to let her stay with them. It all started only 3 months ago, when the Briefs decided that they'd spend the Christmas vacations in outer space- yeah It was strange, but Bulma had insisted that It was time for a change and wouldn't it be nice if they could visit where Planet Vageta had once been?

Bra didn't think so. She had convinced them to let her stay- of course she had wanted to stay with her boyfriend- something Vageta would not allow. So now she was "stuck" with the sons and the sons were "stuck" with her.

Bra's Pov

I can't believe how unfair Daddy was being. Not letting me stay with Taj and all, It's not like It'd just be me and him! Now I'm stuck in this closet of a house with these annoying people!

Well don't get me wrong, I love Pan's family. Goku is funny, Chi-chi cooks great, Gohan is so easy to manipulate and Videl makes for pretty good conversation- she knows the greatest places to shop! And of course Pan is my best friend.

I guess I'm just annoyed that I have to stay with them…. With Goten.

I think my parents did this to me on purpose, even though Daddy hates the thought of me and Goten he actually likes him. I know he does. And I guess everything's been a little weird for everyone since I … since… well you know I started going out with Taj… when Goten was still my boyfriend.

"Bra would you like some more rice cakes"

"huh?" I asked somewhat stupidly.

"I just asked if you would like some more rice cakes" Chi Chi asked sweetly, and I swear I felt so bad! Pan told me that Chi-Chi was really pissed off at me when the "incident" happened – just the thought of her hating me makes me feel horrible.

"no thanks" I answered as I looked around. Gohan, Videl and Pan were having dinner with us tonight- but I doubted they'd stay tomorrow and then It would only be me, chi, Goku and … him.

"Do you want some Goten?" She asked and I couldn't help my self…

I looked across the table to my right. He was sitting right there as if nothing had happened between us, like he didn't hate my guts. But he did and that feeling hurts, to know the person you love… hates you.

Goten's Pov

I can't believe her! She's actually looking at me! Doesn't she know I don't want to see her in my life ever again?

"no thanks mom" I respond trying to look at my mom, but it's to late I'm looking at her. Staring into ice blue eyes and I have to wonder if she isn't evil in carnate. Still… her eyes stop everyone and suddenly she's the only person I see.

I hold my breath. Really I do. I shut my mouth and try to keep it that way. It's to late though, the words are coming out.

"Stop looking at me Bra!" I yell and I realize I must sound like an Idiot. I acknowledge that my mother has just yelled out my name, but It doesn't stop the rest of my sentence.

"Go make someone else miserable!" by now Pan has stepped into Bra's defense and told me to shut up, while my father puts his hand on my shoulder. I can't believe it, are they honestly on HER side?

I would probably be on her side too actually, her eyes are starting to water. I don't care. I get up and leave to my room despite my mother's angry words to come back and apologize.

I look at the ceiling in my room "Is it a crime to hate the one that you love?" I ask myself as I drift to sleep…

* * *

I know It was short but I'm not sure where this will go It's more of a rough draft and I'll probably rewrite it tomorrow- or when I have time- I don't usually do Point of views so I'm not sure If I'll continue that…. Um suggestions, Ideas, comments and criticism is appreciated…. Especially suggestions and Ideas!!1 


	2. Once upon a time and the ending

To hate the One you love Chapter 2: **Once upon a time, and the ending came too quick.**

Okay first of all thank you all who reviewed this story. I'm sorry it's taken so long but I had a lot of things going on, but I just want you guys to know that this story is _not_ forgotten (even though this chapter isn't very exciting) Anyway Reviewers;

**Karen:** thanks for your review, sorry for not updating sooner.

**Yukis-tear: **heh, thanks.

**Ladii-chocolate: **They are perfect aren't they , Anywho I love YOUR story It's really great and I'd leave ya a review if my computer wouldn't let me (it hasn't been letting me) but I still thinks it's really cute!

**JSinuYasha: **thank you, well here is an update….really, really late but still ,

**Goten's girl: **yay! My first reviewer does a little dance ……thanks and sorry for the late-ness.

* * *

Bra's Pov

I shouldn't feel bad, not because of _him_. I do though, and maybe I should. Perhaps it's some sort of punishment for having hurt him.

"Bra-Chan?" I look to the doorway. It's Pan.

"Pan, it's okay I"

"no, It's not" She interrupts me and and wheels her self around so she's sitting right in front of me.

" I saw you, you were crying" I want to say 'no, I wasn't' but for some reason I'm not so sure. Maybe I was.

"It's no biggie, he has the right" I can't believe I just said that! I'm defending him. It makes me hate him, hate him because I'm defending him. How screwed up is that?

"look, sis. He's been hurt but that does _not_ give him the right to yell at you"

"you're right Pan, he always was a big softie."

Pan looks at me like I've just grown another head. I honestly don't know what I'm talking about.

"I can't believe how calm he's being. I mean come' on Pan. If he cheated on me I would have killed him"

Her eyes are looking at me again, she has no idea where I'm getting at.

"why did you?" She asks in a soft tone of voice, almost like she's not sure she should be asking.

I don't know how to answer so I get up and start stretching, like she hasn't even said a word. She's staring in to me and I know I'll have to say something eventually because she's not leaving.

" I guess" My voice gets icier and I know I never deserved Goten in the first place "it's because I got tired of him"

* * *

next morning

"We're going out to chop a tree!" Chi-Chi's shrill voice echoes in my mind. She must be joking.

"well have fun" I mumble and start walking off a different location.

"no, no honey. _WE _are going to chop down the perfect Christmas tree. _All_ of us"

I stop dead in my tracks. Who signed me up for 'family hour'! Goku is smiling at his wife and I for one can't possibly imagine why. Goten, the little ingrate is staring off into space, probably didn't even hear the absurd suggestion that we go chop a tree…_together._

Even if I think the whole idea is absurd, I start nodding anyway. Pan! Where are you now that I need you! Actually, I almost envy Trunks at the moment.

"Oh and before we go, I think we need to set up some ground rules, so nothing gets out of hand" Chi-Chi is smiling but I know she means business.

Goten is still looking off into space and Goku is still smiling. There is something seriously wrong with this family.

I guess I should nod at Chi-Chi since Goten isn't going to come down from the clouds and Goku isn't going to stop smiling long enough to agree with his wife on anything, That thought sort of makes me wonder that _that's_ the reason they seem to be having such a successful marriage.

Chi-Chi does the talking and Goku does the listening, even if it's just pretending to listen she believes or she pretends to believe and that is exactly why their marriage is working. I guess that's the reason me and Goten the frozen-in-place statue over there, wouldn't have worked out.

I do the talking but he doesn't listen, he wants to talk too. He doesn't listen because he's not interested and he sure as hell, unlike his father, would never pretend. I guess it's okay though, really it is, because even if he pretended I would never pretend to believe.

'_you're a high horse riding brat, Bra, your word isn't law' _His voice comes in to my head, it always does, sooner or later each and everyday I hear his voice. Pretending to know just why I am the way I am but he really doesn't, he never did. I guess that's the other reason we wouldn't have worked out. We were playing by the book, the wrong book. A fairy tale book where the spoiled, cold hearted princess is saved by the all knowing warm hearted knight who has no eyes for any other maiden.

Far from the truth.

"Are you listening Bra, honey?" I almost shake, I'm so shocked by Chi-Chi's sudden question.

"Oh sorry, I guess I spaced out. I'm listening."

She looks at me for a moment and I know she's not convinced but she goes on anyway.

"like I was saying, Bra is going to be staying with us for this whole month. I know what you guys are going to say, but the fact is, you two dated."

I look at her funny now, not sure where she's going with this but It can't be good since Goten has officially left his seat in daydream land and is staring, no, more like glaring at her.

"so we need some ground rules, like I said before"

"We're not going to do anything mom, this is ridiculous!" Goten's yell is kind of girly, I never noticed before and maybe I do just now because I'm trying to find something wrong with him.

"I hate to agree with Goten, mrs. Son but I agree" He turns to glare at me now and I KNOW he could muster up just a more grateful expression.

"Look, I know it seems ridiculous but I hear me out. You two dated, you broke up, now you're living under the same roof, given, not alone, but nonetheless you will follow my rules, which not only forbid any kissing and such under my roof but it also means you will respect each other, no matter what your feeling for each other at the moment happen to be."

* * *

GOTEN'S POV

Okay, I get it mom. Respect Bra.

I don't think you've ever said anything more absurd. I guess you can't go home and be angry at your ex girlfriend nowadays since apparently the new law is if your dirty, backstabbing, evil girlfriend cheats on you with some idiot and then decides her family is too boring to spend Christmas with you should let her stay at _your_ house, oh and don't forget to _respect _her.

"Of course Chi-Chi, I promise there will be no more trouble" –Okay please someone gag me.

Why is mom smiling at her? Great, how can anyone believe Bra she has the moment sarcastic voice I have ever heard, even when she's _not_ being sarcastic. Oh well I guess the fact everyone always does believe the princess was always a benefit when we were dating. (Unlike Trunks who was the one always getting me into trouble before Bra) She never got caught and when she did there was always some poor sucker next to her that she could blame, okay so sometimes that poor sucker was me but most of the time everything was smooth, it was like the world just loved Bra and everything she wanted, she got.

"And Goten?"

I look at Bra. She's lying, she knows it and I know it.

"sure mom"

Bra never loses a battle and this is what she's turning this into. She's going to make me suffer all this month. She knows it and I know it. I think that's probably why we were never a good couple. She loves to win, she hates to lose. You can't prove her wrong even though she is. At first I really loved that about her but then it was like I was just the servant, another person to please the princess.

_To be continued…_

_Okay nothing that incredibly interesting this chapter but I just wanted one quick chapter where you kinda get into their heads and see what they thought of their relationship. Promise next chap there will be more action! Please Review!_


End file.
